Electronic messaging applications, such as email, convey various types of information to a recipient such as messages to and from various others. Some messages include a task that the recipient must perform. As such, many messaging applications track not only messages received by or sent by a recipient but also tasks that the recipient is to perform. Such tasks may be independent of messages to and from others, or associated with messages from others. What are needed in the art are systems and methods for assisting a recipient with performing such tasks.